1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit, for removing rainwater from umbrellas, that can easily and effectively strip water from umbrellas that are wet with rain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to hold the wet umbrellas of their customers on rainy days, at their entrances banks, supermarkets, restaurants, hotels, etc., install umbrella storage racks with key locking devices and moisture collection trays, or provide plastic bags with which wet umbrellas can be covered.
When average homeowners have many guests at their homes for parties, wet umbrellas are stored in umbrella stands by the front doors of their houses or are placed upright at the entrances.
However, since with an umbrella storage rack that has key locking devices it takes time to store an umbrella, especially a folding umbrella, and as people may forget to retrieve their umbrellas from the umbrella rack when they leave, and since plastic bags that are used to cover wet umbrellas may break and water may leak onto the floor, neither of these methods satisfactorily copes with umbrellas that are wet with rain.
Further, when there are many guests at an average home on a rainy day, as there is no fully adequate method by which to handle wet umbrellas, the water that leaks from wet umbrellas onto the floor at the house entrance, and the guests who forget to pick up their umbrellas, or take the wrong umbrellas, when they depart are sources of trouble for the homeowner later.